Vampire Kaoru
by Jayrin Paige
Summary: Kaoru Hitachiin has become one of the night.. Or has he? Hikaru POV. Read and Review please o,o;


Class is so boring. It was the last class of the day. I wished it could've just ended then and there, but it had only started.

I looked over at my twin who was doodling on his notebook. He was drawing maple leaves, pfft! I could see his reference to our love of maple syrup, but thats just, well.. weird! I tried not to laugh as I looked up to the teacher.

Huh? There was a girl there, she was wearing our school uniform?She had long black hair with bangs that swept to the side, and deep purple eyes like Tono's except darker. Haven't seen her before.

"Class, This is Ms. Ella West, she'll be joining your class. She's from Europe and she and her family have decided to live in Japan now, please make her welcome. Go ahead and introduce yourself, choose a person to show you around if you like."

I glanced at Kaoru to see if he was paying attention, well he was, but he was watching her intently. Well thats strange,I thought, Kaoru isn't one to stare at people like that. I turned my head to look at the new girl. I raised my eyebrow in surprise. She was staring back at Kaoru, as if they were in their own little world.

"Hello, " she said in an almost perfect Japanese accent, " I'm Ella, nice to meet you all, and if its not too much to ask, could that boy, with the gingerish brown hair be my escort? Kaoru and I both asked, "Me?"

"No, just that one is fine. " She pointed at Kaoru. "That one?" Who does she think she is? Kaoru looked a little strange though, more, resigned? Who knows, maybe he was tired.

"Sure, Ms. West, I'll be your escort." replied Kaoru in a monotone voice. There were a few jealous squeals from our fans from the host club, but the teacher quieted them down.

"Well Kaoru, Lets have Miss West sit next to you. Haruhi?" asked the teacher, "Please move to this desk in the front."

"Hai (yes)." Haruhi got up and walked to the front desk. Wait, why did Haruhi have to move? Why couldn't the person on the other side of Kaoru have moved instead of Haruhi? I turned my head slightly to see if Kaoru would notice, but he was too busy staring at West to even notice me behind her. And what was up with his face? It was so, expressionless!

Kaoru ditched me after class. He DITCHED me. He left me for the NEW girl. What the hell is going on? That didn't seem like Kaoru at all!

"Hikaru," asked a voice.  


What is going on? I want answers!

"Hikaru.."

I should just ask Kaoru straight forward.

"Hikaru!!" yelled Haruhi, snapping me back to reality.

"Wha? Haruhi? What is it?"

"Lets head over to the Host Club now. Where's Kaoru?"

"I wish I knew," I sighed to her.

Haruhi and I were walking to the Host Club when we overheard some people talking.

"Yeah I heard that the new girl dragged Kaoru into the maze!"

"Whoa wonder whats gonna happen to them!"

"You think..?"

"Nawhh!!"

Kaoru? Going into the maze with just the Ella girl? No way in hell I'm going to let that happen. I started off running, ignoring Haruhi yelling after me. I ran as fast as I could, heading towards the maze. The moment I saw the opening to the maze, I started yelling out Kaoru's name.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! Where are you!"

"Hikaru?" came a weak voice.

"Kaoru!" I said relieved as I saw Kaoru walk out of the maze. Ella West was behind him. I looked up at Kaoru and saw that he was a little pale.

"Why are you so pale? " I asked him, my breath was ragged.

"Well you look pretty pale yourself, considering you ran all the way here!" he smiled half-heartedly.

"Lets go to the club," I was still out of breath, and things were getting a little hazy.

"Okay sure, hey, Hikaru, you okay?" Kaorus voice faded away as the ground suddenly rose to meet me. My eyes were still opened and I could see the frantic look on Kaorus face, but behind him, I could see the new girl, Ella West, smiling, she was smiling a huge smile. And before I blacked out, there where two horrible things I noticed. 1) She had fangs. 2) Kaoru had two small puncture marks on the side of his neck.

The moment I came too, I shot straight up only to feel dizzy and fall back to the bed.

"Hey Hikaru take it easy." the familiar voice of the Host club king wasn't the voice I wanted to hear.

"You blacked out because you ran too much!" Haruhi's voice.

Tono and Haruhi weren't the voices I wanted to hear, I wanted to hear the soft voice that belonged to my brother.

"Wheres Kaoru?" I got up and looked around. He wasn't here.

"Where's Kaoru?" I demanded to know.

"He's entertaining the guests, Its still business hours you know?"

"Wheres the new girl?"

"You mean Miss Ella? She's designated him and they're sitting on the couch."

In a hurried flurry I got up out of the bed and ran to where we entertained guests.

"Hikaru!" yelled the voice I wanted to hear.

"Kaoru!" I yelled back, rushing in the direction of his voice. Kaoru immediately stood up and swooned slightly. I ran and hugged him tightly, playing the twincestic brother. No one but me noticed him swoon, maybe Ella West did. We hammed up our act together and took a seat on the couch, as we sat down I looked at Kaorus neck. No bite marks? Had I imagined them? Well I knew I felt Ella West's glare on me the whole time.

………………………  


When we got home Kaoru was acting really strange.

"Whats wrong Kaoru?"

".. Its nothing" he mumbled.

I poked him in the cheek.

"Thats a lie, tell me."

"I told you! Its nothing!" yelled Kaoru, blowing up at me.

I glared at him. Why was he being so defensive? I was just asking. I turned away from Kaoru and sat down to open a book. I was about 10 mintes into the book when Kaoru walked over and put his arms around me.

"..I'm sorry Hikaru.." he mumbled again.

"Its okay," I sighed, " I just wish you would tell me whats wro-" on accident, the paper slid across my finger, leaving a faint red line.

"Oh no, Oh no, Oh no!" panicked Kaoru, he backed away.

A few droplets of blood fell from the cut on my finger. It was just a little blood, why was Kaoru freaking out? I got up and turned to face him.

"Whats wrong Kaoru? I never knew you were afraid of blood."

Kaoru winced and covered his ears.

"Don't say that word Hikaru!" he pleaded, closing his eyes.

"What's so bad about blood?" I teased.

"Everything!!" Kaoru suddenly roared as he tackled me onto the bed. My lip smacked into the side of the bed and I tasted some blood.

"Kaoru what the heck are you doi-" I stopped when I saw his eyes. His normally golden eyes were a dark red color, like blood. His eyes were filled with sorrow and pain, and I felt like I was falling deeper into them. I broke contact with Kaorus eyes and looked down, there were two bite marks in his neck! I hesitatingly looked at Kaorus mouth and realized.

Kaoru had _fangs_.

...

"Kaoru whats going on?" I asked my younger sibling.

He started sobbing, his eyes turning back to gold,"I can't control it Hikaru, She bit me, forced me. She said I could make a good vampire. I don't like this Hikaru I don't like this! I don't want to be a vampire! I don't want to bite you! But the blood! It's the blo-"

Blood was running down the side of my mouth, from when I hit my mouth on the side of the bed. Kaoru looked at the blood in horror, and blinked. His eyes slowly hazed over and returned to the red color.

Kaoru grinned, and not the normal happy Kaoru grin, this grin, was something, something like a predator eyeing its prey after having caught it. He was the predator, and I was his prey.

………………….

I was pinned down to my bed by my younger brother, who had much more strength than normal, and I had the unnerving feeling I wasn't going to make it out alive.

"Kaoru don't do it!" I pleaded, helpless.

"Don't worry," said the vampire Kaoru, "It only hurts for a second." Vampire Kaoru used one fang and cut a small line in my neck. I winced,

"Deliciouss," whispered the vampire Kaoru as he tasted my blood with the tip of his tongue.

"Stop! Please! Kaoru don't do it!" I screamed, panicking.

The vampire Kaoru bared his fangs all the way, and with a hiss, dove straight at my neck and-

………………………………………..

I jolted out of my slumber, knocking Kaoru, who had been sleeping on my shoulder on the couch, over waking him up.

"Ow! Hikaru! What was that for!"

I was in shock. I grabbed Kaoru's face and pulled his mouth open.

"Owowowow Whats this about Hikaru?" asked Kaoru as I checked his mouth for fangs.

He had no fangs, I looked at Kaorus neck and felt it, there were no bite marks.

I looked at Kaorus eyes, and they were still that liquefied gold color.

I sighed in relief, "Just a nightmare..."

"What the heck Hikaru? You had a nightmare? Maybe we shouldn't have watched that vampire movie before we went to sleep!"

I chuckled at my younger brothers concern for me and almost immediately cut my lip. I licked my tongue over the blood only to realize...

_I had fangs._

* * *

**Me:OH YEAH FREAKY ENDING! WOOHOO!!**

**Hikaru: What's up with me fainting?**

**Me: I just felt like it.**

**Kaoru: And me drawing maple leaves?**

**Me: I HAD THE URGE FOR PANCAKES!! **

**Twins: Weirdddd.. baka here(me: HEY!) does not own Ouran, or any of its Characters. IF she did we'd all be forced to we-**

**Me: Stay away from my fantasies o,o;**


End file.
